robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Ragnabot 2 Awards
With Ragnabot 2 finally approaching its conclusion after many months of battling, it's time to start nominating awards winners! Below is a list of categories, comment below them with your nomination(s) for them, and after the Grand Final, voting will start. Best Battle Which battle that happened would you like to have seen the most. Anything from a one-sided bloodbath to two All-Stars that never met can be nominated. *If I were to go for a one-sided bloodbath, S3 vs Psychosprout. For a closer battle, Chaos 2 vs The Grim Reaper, because having voted for the loser of the battle I'd be curious to see how that battle would pan out. If I had to pick out of these, I'd say S3 vs Psychosprout. Special mention for Typhoon 2 vs Eruption. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:46, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Razer vs Storm 2, Ruf Ruf Dougal vs Ironside3 and Typhoon 2 vs Tornado are my top 3 from this. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Hypno-Disc vs Big Nipper, Chaos 2 vs M2, Razer vs Storm 2, Apollo vs Carbide. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Razer vs Storm 2 or Big Nipper vs Hypno-Disc.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:14, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *I am Toast. There is only one option here, and it is M2 vs Mute. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Razer vs Storm 2 and Ruf Ruf Dougal vs Ironside3 would have exceptional- for one lost in the heats, 259 vs Jackson Wallop would have been very interesting to see the outcome of. Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:24, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Pulsar vs Wheely Big Cheese, though Eruption vs Thor 2016 is a close second. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:47, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *S3 vs. Black Hole. Nweston8 (talk) 14:05, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Biggest Overachiever Without taking their opponents into account, if someone said "Robot X will reach the Y round" to you before the tournament, which would you laugh at most? *Has to be Ruf Ruf Dougal for me, despite strong competition from The Tartan Terror, Overkill and Corkscrew Two. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *OverKill by far.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:49, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Overkill is the obvious choice, but I'm voting for The Executioner because I'm still amazed it won every battle that it did. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:58, March 19, 2017 (UTC) **Do you mean The Executioner, or Executioner/Evo 2? Jimlaad43(talk) 11:55, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *Either Ruf Ruf Dougal or Overkill GTI for me. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *The fact that Kill Dozer nearly escaped a heat means that my vote goes to it. Also, Corkscrew Two (who beat Kill Dozer in Round 3) is worth mentioning. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:57, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Having learned that The Tartan Terror had full mobility for 0s of its Robot Wars career, it has to be them. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Corkscrew Two. Tartan Terror too, for somehow reaching a heat final. Hogwild94 (talk) 19:28, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Ruf Ruf Dougal. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:46, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *Tartan Terror. At least some of the others, such as Ruf Ruf Dougal and even Corkscrew had something in their arsenal that they could use, but Tartan Terror is one of those that should have been a free pass for virtually every robot. Nweston8 (talk) 14:07, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *Corkscrew Two, Anarchy and Behemoth for me. Yeah, Behemoth is an exceptional robot, but luck of the draw has got it to 2nd place more than anything. There are countless robots it would lose to (one of which which will be in Ragnabot 3). Jimlaad43(talk) 17:21, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Most Controversial Battle Which battle result did you disagree with most? Battles eligible must have a clear 5 vote majority, as anything else is close naturally, so can swing either way. *I can think of several which were close (including THAT qualifier battle which had a difference of 3), but other than that the ones that stood out for me were Eubank the Mouse vs Caliban, Cyrax vs Iron-Awe 2.1 and PP3D vs Shockwave. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:12, March 19, 2017 (UTC) **I was in the live audience for PP3D's heat in Series 9, so perhaps that explains why I was on Shockwave's side. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ***Ah I was wondering which heats you saw. I'm guessing you saw so many fights because so many of its battles were short? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:47, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ****User:ToastUltimatum/Lists#Series 9 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:03, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Kronic the Wedgehog vs Spawn of Scutter, Heat P, Round 1 – I'm surprised that Kronic's lack of precision in Series 7 did not count against it when faced with such an effective rammer/spike as Spawn. Pressure vs Suicidal Tendencies, Quarter Final 1 – How could anyone not notice Suicidal Tendencies' ground clearance from the sides, and Pressure's potential to exploit it? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Slicer vs PP3D for me. Also worth mentioning every single one of Anarchy's victories with the exception of its win over Haardvark, and Roadblock vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:57, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *3 Stegs vs OverKill was just stupid.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *I still can't comprehend how or why Das Gepack would beat Axe-Awe. I can do more obscure than a Quarter-Finals match though - I still disagree with Evolution beating Spin Doctor (S7). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Tiberius 3 almost unanimously taking out Ansgar 3 for me. Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:38, March 19, 2017 (UTC) **Good choice. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:10, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Dantomkia vs Tsunami for me. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:46, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *Ceros losing to Crushtacean by 8 votes. I also still feel Foxic got hard done by to lose to Mortis, especially by 8 votes. Nweston8 (talk) 14:13, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *13 Black vs Manta. I still have no idea why people voted to other way. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:22, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Biggest Surprise Which robot went further than you expected, and made you happy about that? *Behemoth. They finally got some luck (with the draw this time) and have reached the Grand Final, managing to avoid all of the big flippers as well as Carbide. Special nominations to Suicidal Tendencies and Ruf Ruf Dougal. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:41, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Behemoth for fulfilling the promises of the Series 8 incarnation and reaching the Grand Final; the 2016/Series 8 Sabretooth for avenging its first-round jinx in fine style. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Overkill GTI, a robot that in my opinion would have done well in Series 4 had it not been placed against Panic Attack and S.M.I.D.S.Y. Also, 3 Stegs to Heaven deserves a mention for beating its elders too, which is especially delightful considering I am not fond of Steg 2. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:48, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *The biggest surprise for me was having to vote for Infernal Contraption 4 times and seeing it free pass its way to the Quarter Finals. Yuck. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:10, March 19, 2017 (UTC) **Doesn't sound like you're happy about that vote :P [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Infernal Contraption and Ruf Ruf Dougal getting to the Quarter Finals was amazing! But also surprising considering the ones we lost.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:17, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *3 Stegs to Heaven. Did you SEE the heat that 3 Stegs took part in? How on earth did they escape it? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Ruf Ruf, Overkill, Executioner, Infernal Contraption and Corkscrew Two. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:45, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *Other nominees include both Demolition Man's winning battles, Inshredable beating Suicidal Tendencies 2 despite being worse. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:31, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *Overkill GTI. Nweston8 (talk) 14:19, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Biggest Loss Which robot crashed out far too early. Use my blog to help your decision *Might be a bit of an eyebrow-raiser, but considering how far the later version reached, I'm saying Corkscrew. If only they could have been swapped... Special nominations for Firestorm and Thor 2016. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:51, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Losing Firestorm in the heats is the biggest loss for me. A special shoutout to Pussycat being beaten by DisConstructor in round 2. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:54, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Definitely Firestorm, 2016 Thor and Bigger Brother. Honourable mention for Pussycat. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *In terms of qualifiers, frenZy. For the heats, I could argue that most of my top ten underachieved in this Ragnabot, but Firestorm 5 and Singer were the most notable. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:55, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Firestorm's loss was probably the most hard hitting.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:17, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *In terms of quality, it's undeniably Firestorm and Thor, but in terms of lesser robots which I thought could pull off a surprise, I was gutted that Pinser fell in the qualifiers. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Firestorm, Supernova and Bigger Brother. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 18:17, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Ceros, because it was one of the early dropouts that lost a battle it could've easily won as apposed to some of the others. Nweston8 (talk) 14:22, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *Honestly, Bulldog Breed imo. Firestorm and Bigger Brother are also contenders, but at least they managed to win battles.Judoska (talk) 21:40, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Biggest Improver/Decliner Which robots showed the sharpest improvements and declines from the previous Ragnabot. Use Crash's blog for guidance. *Improvements? I'd say S3 except they shouldn't have lost the battle that they did last Ragnabot, so I'll vote for Typhoon 2. Declines? If we're going by what we think of the machines compared to others now, Terrorhurtz or Hypno-Disc. If determined by result, it has to be Bigger Brother. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:58, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *This is less of a subjective vote and more of an objective truth. S3 is the biggest improver. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Best vote/reply Which user posted the funniest/most insightful/intriguing or in any other way best vote in a battle. Did they make you laugh, completely convince you to switch votes, or just generally described every factor in the battle perfectly. Post the user and battle so we can find it. *I wish we knew this award was coming in advance, I would've kept some in mind, because I know there have been entertaining votes. Going purely off memory, TG having the gall to say 3 Stegs to Heaven would escape the heat was ludicrous, and then it came true... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) **I'd rather make people spend time rereading votes, than make this public at the start, so people made votes to aim for winning this. It's better when it's organic. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:51, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *My favourite is all the way back in the qualifiers, in the battle between Pyramid of Chaos and Tough as Nails. I asked a simple question: "Bets on how many seconds until PoC is in the pit?". The next 10 votes were all pretty much a simple reply to the question, and I loved that! My vote is for the 10 people who carried on my bet. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:00, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Basically all of Jimlaad's votes for Infernal Contraption battles, particularly the qualifier against Terminal Ferocity ("Savour this, a battle Infernal Contraption could actually win through skill, rather than luck.") and The Big Cheese. To this day, I still can't believe they got through that heat. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:30, March 19, 2017 (UTC) **Would that be the "Tectonic Plates" line then? Jimlaad43(talk) 20:36, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *CrashBash's vote on Carbide vs Forklift's Revenge from Heat F is priceless: "Nope! No, no, no no no no nope! Screw this bolt, take me home this instant! My contract said nothing about 2300rpm spinners! Get my lawyer on the phone whilst you're at it. - Forklift's Revenge, if it could talk." [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 18:33, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *TG's typo/autocorrect in Round 2 of Heat F that led to the Rise of Morris. Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:41, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *I'm honoured for being mentioned twice, but I'm voting for Jims vote in the qualifiers complaining that Spectre didn't fight Carbide or Tiberius so we could make Sam Smith jokes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:37, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *"Forklift's Rektvenge" CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:44, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Best use of/variant of "DON'T BRING WHEELS INTO THE ARENA" ''It's become a meme, and has been used everywhere and change about, so this award is simple; Which user and battle was the phrase used or edited best? *Heat O, round 1: DON'T BRING LEGS INTO THE BIN BAG (wait, what?) Combatwombat555 (talk) 13:44, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *It would have to be this. ^ [[User:The R A Z 3R|'''Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 21:25, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Biggest shock win Which battle produced the biggest shock win? A good/All-Star robot crashing out to a much less successful and regarded robot, which just happened to be the right robot to stop their run. *DisConstructor taking out Pussycat, Botwork being beaten by Rambot, Overkill GTI beating 3 Stegs to Heaven. Anvil beating Vader, how? Jimlaad43(talk) 12:04, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Overkill GTi vs 3 Stegs, even if I didn't agree with the result, Manta vs 13 Black and DisConstructor vs Pussycat. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:18, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *One-time Heat Finalist Big Nipper dominating over three-time Grand Finalist Hypno-Disc. Centurion's triumph over Cassius also springs to mind. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Jimlaad's first two suggestions are the best, but I'll give an honourable mention to Sabretooth beating Cyclone. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *DisConstructor, a robot that has never won a televised fight, defeating former Grand Finalist Pussycat. Another good one to bring up would be Sabretooth beating Lightning. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:44, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *DisConstructors win over Pussycat, which I did vote against at first but after watching a live event match with X-Terminator, DisConstructor and Stag I probably would have voted for DisConstructor (even though it still lost that battle)Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:47, March 20, 2017 (UTC) *DisConstructor vs. Pussycat Nweston8 (talk) 14:28, March 20, 2017 (UTC)